


Conversations after the Chaos

by CanaryWarrior



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, Harry is still an angsty disaster who loves his son, We should've seen the aftermath of Mewtwo separating Harry and Pikachu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: After Mewtwo separates everyone else from their pokemon, Tim shares some much needed conversations with a newly restored Harry and Roger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Detective Pikachu so much! I wish we saw more of Tim and Harry's relationship, and more of Tim interacting with the other characters too. Harry doesn't remember what happened while he was a Pikachu in this fic, but my headcanon is that he regains his memories later on. I really wanted to see a reunion scene between Harry and Tim too, but I am glad we got that ending scene with them at the train station. Anyways, this isn't my best work, and I don't usually write fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy it!

Tim and Harry watched as Mewtwo flew away. Harry, just separated from Pikachu looked at Tim in wonder and concern and asked “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Please, you have to be alright…” 

Tim cut his father off “I’m alright, don’t worry. How about you? And Pikachu?” Tim looked at Pikachu, who was gently leaning against Harry. His actual partner, Tim thought a bit sadly.

“Pika pika,” Pikachu said with glee.

“I’m okay kid,” Harry responded, still gazing at Tim as if he couldn’t believe he was here, confusing him. Technically I’ve been with him for a few days while he was an amnesiac Pikachu…unless he doesn’t remember, Tim realized with a pang in his chest.

“Do you remember what happened?” Tim questioned softly.

Harry shook his head. “I remember the crash, and next thing I knew I was here, with you,” he said, looking at Tim with a look that was filled with love, confusion, and awe. He remembered being merged with Pikachu, but only vaguely. 

Tim nodded sadly “Oh, okay. Well, you should go see a paramedic to make sure you’re okay.” Tim was happy that Harry was alive and well, but was at the same time upset that his father didn’t remember any of the bonding they did while trying to solve his own disappearance. Tim stood and helped Harry off the ground, wincing in the process and praying that his father didn’t notice. Of course, Harry, being a world class detective, did see his son wince.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked in a panicked voice, a look of concern etched in his features. He should’ve realized that Tim was hurt from the moment he saw him. 

Tim waved his father’s question off as they began walking to one of the ambulances. “It’s just a couple of cuts and bruises, I guess all the adrenaline wore off.” Luckily, one of the ambulances was a few feet away from them. Tim helped Harry sit down in one of them and they quickly explained to the doctors what had happened. 

“Look after my son, please,” Harry urged the doctors who were attending to him. He was fine, but he needed to make sure that Tim was okay. Harry had no idea what he would do if anything happened to Tim. The last time he saw Tim was almost a decade ago, and now he was here in Ryme City in the middle of what seemed to be absolute chaos with injuries. 

Tim was quick to say “I’m okay, really. He was in a car accident.” Tim allowed his gaze to wander and spotted Lucy and Roger talking, presumably about Lucy’s big news story. He watched Lucy walk away from Roger and got up.

Harry looked at his son, alarm and sadness clear in his eyes. “Are you leaving?” Harry asked, assuming the worst. After all, he left Tim when he needed him the most, so why wouldn’t Tim leave now? Harry swore he felt his heart break all over again as he looked at Tim.

“No, no, I’ll be right back,” Tim assured Harry and he walked towards Roger. He exchanged a smile with Lucy as they walked passed each other before approaching the businessman.

“Hey, Tim, right? Harry’s son” Roger asked.

Tim nodded “Yeah.”

Roger then asked “How are you holding up?” earning a surprised look from Tim. “I guess I deserve that,” Roger said, knowing that he was rude to Lucy earlier, which Tim noticed. He also blamed himself for what his father had done. Maybe if he noticed earlier, things would be different. Maybe he wouldn’t have been replaced with a Ditto, Roger thought, which reminded him. “You fought that Ditto, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Tim responded. “I wanted to thank you, actually. You saved my life earlier, so thank you.”

Roger was then hit with the sudden realization that he did something good throughout this entire mess. His mood lightened slightly. “You saved me too, I was tied up in that closet for a long time until you came along. Thanks.”

Tim nodded. He could tell that under Roger’s fake confidence that he was unsettled about everything. “What you did for Lucy, giving her the opportunity to finally tell her story was really great.” Tim was really happy that he met Lucy. Without her, he wouldn’t have solved Harry’s disappearance. He was glad she was finally getting her big break. Lucy deserves it. 

Tim winced again while rubbing his arm. Who would’ve thought that fighting a Ditto would be so painful? Then again, who would actually fight a Ditto under any non-life-threatening circumstances? Tim suddenly remembered that he wasn’t the only one who got hurt. “You hit your head after you pulled me back inside the building. You lost consciousness. Did you see a doctor?” Tim asked in concern.

Roger was touched that someone was worried about him. He imagined that the entire city would remain wary of him after everything his father has done. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Roger replied “No I did not.”

Roger’s response did not satisfy Tim at all. “Well, you should go see one. You could have a concussion and not even know it.”

Roger could tell that Tim would probably drag him to a doctor if he refused. Hell, he might get Lucy to help too. Roger suppressed a shudder at that thought. Lucy was a tough as nails reporter who caught on to what his father was doing long before anyone else. Paired with Tim, who probably just became Ryme City’s hero? Those two could possibly do anything. “I will. But before I do, please allow me to apologize.”

Confused, Tim asked “For what?”

“I am sorry for the role that my father played in your father’s disappearance. I’m sorry that you and everyone else thought he was dead.” Roger said sincerely. He felt extremely guilty for everything that happened.

“It wasn’t your fault, Roger. You had nothing to do with it. You aren’t to blame for any of this,” Tim insisted. “Now let’s get you to a doctor.” 

“Are you going to stay in Ryme?” Roger asked curiously as he and Tim walked.

Tim shrugged. “I’ll stay until I’m sure my dad is recovered. But after that, I’m not sure. I haven’t seen him in almost a decade…” Tim trailed off.

As the duo approached a paramedic, Roger said “For what it’s worth, I think you should stay a while. And I’m sure Lucy and your father would agree with me.”

Tim hesitated. “I’ll think about it. Are you gonna be alright here? I told my dad that I would be right back.”

Roger nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks, Tim, you’re a good guy.” 

Tim nodded back and shot Roger a quick smile before heading towards Harry. The doctors informed Tim that Harry was physically okay, but he should take it easy for the next few days. Understandable, since Harry is the first person to merge with a pokemon and remain that way for almost a week. After Tim thanked the doctors, he turned to Harry who looked at him as if he couldn’t believe Tim came back.

Harry questioned “Did a doctor look at you yet?” He needed to make sure Tim was okay. After ten years of not being there for his son, he needed to do this. Hell, he was surprised that Tim actually came back. Harry half expected Tim to get on a train and leave, not that he would blame him if he decided to do that. 

Tim shook his head. “No, but I’m fine. Just some cuts and bruises, like I said earlier. They’ll heal.” After seeing Harry’s increasingly worried look, Tim sighed. “If I don’t feel well later on, I promise to go to a doctor.”

Harry nodded. “Alright, kid.” It was the best he would probably get from his estranged son. After Harry received a clean bill of health, he and Tim thanked the doctors for their time and walked in silence, except for the occasional “Pika” from Pikachu. Harry observed Tim waving at Roger and asked “You know Roger Clifford?”

“Yeah, kinda, it’s a long story,” Tim responded.

Harry hated not knowing things. It came with being a detective, after all, but apparently everyone, including Tim, thought he was dead for about a week. His son thought he was dead. That really broke his heart. It explains why Tim was in Ryme, though. “Can you tell me what happened?” Harry asked cautiously. He was terrified of saying the wrong thing which could make Tim leave. 

“Well, Roger saved my life. After that, he got knocked out by a Ditto but I sprayed some R gas at the Ditto. Then I removed the device Howard wore that made him merge with Mewtwo, who separated you and Pikachu, and the rest of the city with their pokemon,” Tim explained.

Harry took a moment to take that in. Tim son saved the city and he saved him. “Wow, kid, that’s… that’s great. It’s amazing.” Harry felt so proud of his son. “But what about before that?”

Tim replied “That’s also a long story.” He hesitated slightly before offering “I can tell you everything when we get back to the apartment if you want.”

“I’d like that very much,” Harry said with a smile, which Tim returned.

“Okay,” Tim said with a grin. “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah?” Harry asked with concern.

“I…” Tim began. But what could he say? Could he tell his dad that he loved him after not seeing him in ten years? That he missed him? After a bit of thinking, and ten years’ worth of resentment toward his father that wasn’t going away for a while, Tim settled with “I’m… glad you’re not dead. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Hearing those words made Harry smile brightly. “Me too, kid.” Harry felt a burst of happiness when Tim said those words. His son hadn’t spoken to him in ten years, but maybe he has a chance now. A chance to tell Tim how sorry he is. Even if Tim is planning on leaving Ryme, Harry is going to spend as much time with him as he can.

Tim and Harry headed towards the latter’s apartment. In the wake of all the chaos that happened that day, their relationship began to mend, and both Tim and Harry were happy.


	2. Conversations at the Goodman Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Harry share an emotional conversation when they get back to the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I decided to write another chapter of this, so I hope you enjoy it!

Tim, Harry, and Pikachu made it to the latter’s apartment. Tim, who miraculously didn’t lose the key amidst his chaotic adventure, opened the door and he and his father stepped inside while Pikachu happily skipped in. Harry’s eyes widened at the clutter of paper and tiny cups on the floor.

“What happened here?”

Tim gave his father a knowing glance, which Harry looked confused at. “You did. As Pikachu. You were trying to find clues.”

“Oh, that makes sense. I can get really messy when I’m investigating,” Harry let out a chuckle. “Well, did I find any clues?”

“Not really, I’m the one who got a lead,” Tim responded as he knelt down and began to pick up the paper.

Harry was impressed. He apparently made this giant mess to try to figure out his mystery, yet it was Tim who figured out their first step. Tim, his son, quickly figured out a clue in a very complicated mystery. Harry felt proud of Tim. Then his heart sank. Did he even have the right to feel proud of the son he hadn’t seen in ten years? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even process that Tim was cleaning his mess. “Hey, kid, you don’t have to do that.”

Tim looked up. “It’s no big deal. Oh, and I crashed here last night. Sorry, I hope you don’t mind…” 

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Tim really think he wasn’t welcome here? “Tim, you’re welcome here anytime. Don’t apologize for staying here…” This is your home too, Harry thought, but bit his tongue before he could say that. He just got his son back, he was not going to say anything that could make him leave.

Tim stood up. He knew Harry meant what he was saying but didn’t know how to respond to it. Years of resentment and angst could do that to a person, Tim supposed. “Hey, you’re physically okay, right?”

Harry was a bit confused at the sudden swerve in conversation but understood that Tim was probably not ready for emotional conversations with him. “Yeah, got a clean bill of health, but they want me to take it easy for a while.”

“Okay.” After making sure his father was physically alright, Tim wrapped his arms around him, hugging his father for the first time in a decade. Harry hugged back immediately, squeezing Tim very tightly. Tim wasn’t complaining though. He thought his father was dead. He regretted not getting on the train all those years ago. He remembered Howard’s hologram, where Tim desperately reached out for his father, only for his hands to go through the image. Tears rolled down his face and he choked out a sob.

When Harry felt his son hug him, he hugged back. He hugged Tim so tightly as if he would fade away if Harry didn’t hold on. He hadn’t hugged his son in ten years. Tim was all grown up now, hell, he was old enough to drink. Harry missed his son growing up. Every day for ten years, Harry carried around a broken heart- his wife died, and his son hated him. Not that Harry could blame him, he left Tim when he needed him the most and threw himself into his work. Tim was here now. He saved the city and now he was here with Harry. God, Harry missed Tim so much. He was lost in his thoughts once again until he heard Tim sob. Harry instantly but gently pulled himself away from the hug, even though it hurt, to see if Tim was okay. He was greeted with the sight of Tim’s teary face. 

“Tim, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Dammit, I should’ve gotten a doctor to look at you… Do you need a doctor?” Harry said quickly. He knew that Tim got hurt, but he insisted he was fine. Harry should’ve gotten a doctor to look over Tim, that’s what a good father would’ve done. 

“No, I’m fine,” Tim said, wiping the tears from his eyes and attempting to make a neutral expression. 

“No, you’re not, kid. What’s wrong?” At Tim’s hesitation, Harry added on “If you don’t want to talk to me, I understand…maybe we can find your friend? The blonde woman with a Psyduck? Or maybe Roger? We can call your grandma if you want…” Harry understood that he’s probably the last person in the world Tim wants to talk to. That broke his heart, but it won’t stop him from trying to help Tim. 

“No, no…it’s just that I thought you were dead. And I saw the video of your crash and I realized that you really did care about me when I first got here. And I saw Howard’s hologram and I saw your crash up close and saw you crawling out. And I reached out and tried to help you but I couldn’t because it was a damn hologram. And then I almost died a few times and I regretted never coming here… I should’ve gotten on that train. Maybe if I did, you wouldn’t have almost died…” Tim said all at once. His tears continued to fall but he managed to keep his voice mostly steady.

Harry felt tears in his own eyes. Tim witnessed his accident twice? Damn Howard. How dare he do that to his son? How dare he put Tim through that hurt? And Tim almost died? Multiple times? All while trying to figure out what happened to him? Oh god, what if Tim did die? Harry couldn’t even imagine it, it was too painful to even think about. If Tim died…Harry shook his head. He couldn’t have a breakdown while his son was having one himself. “Tim,” Harry said softly. “It wasn’t your fault. Nothing is your fault. I don’t blame you for not getting on that train. I wasn’t there for you and I shouldn’t have assumed that you would come live with me when I was ready. I wasn’t fair to you at all and I am so sorry. I should’ve stayed with you. You probably won’t forgive me, I know that, and it’s okay.” Harry now had tears streaming down his face. 

“Dad…” Tim said, hugging his father again. Once again, Harry hugged him as if it was the last time he would ever hug his son. The two Goodman stood in the middle of a messy apartment, hugging and crying. After what seemed like forever, Pikachu managed to climb onto Tim’s shoulder with a “Pika pika!” Tim and Harry broke apart and laughed at Pikachu’s adorable antics.

Harry’s expression turned serious. “I’m so sorry, Tim, I really am…” 

“I know, Dad, I know,” Tim said softly. 

Harry looked at Tim with an emotional look on his face. He could tell that Tim didn’t want to have more of this emotional conversation, so he changed the subject. “So, if you’re up for it, of course, can you tell me what happened while I was in Pikachu?”

Tim gave him a small smile and said “Yeah, sure.”

The father and son duo sat on the couch, each holding a steaming cup of coffee while Tim recounted his journey. After Harry heard about Tim’s multiple near-death experiences, he insisted that Tim see a doctor. Tim relented, and it turned out that Tim only did have some cuts and bruises. “I told you so,” Tim had said to Harry, who chuckled. They returned to the apartment where they cleaned the mess Harry made while he was Pikachu. Harry went into another room to put the pile of paper in a file, and when he returned, he found Tim asleep on the couch. He threw a blanket over his son while Pikachu curled up next to him. Harry smiled softly at the sight and retreated to his own room to get some rest. Harry may have almost died and merged with his Pikachu, but he had his son back, and that was what mattered to him. For the first time in ten years, Harry fell asleep with a mended heart.


End file.
